Now and Forever
by LittleSelene
Summary: Sometimes he just draws that patterns on her skin and she doesn't know what's the meaning but she thinks she likes it, and she wants to know. Just a light oneshot about my favourite couple, situated before Doomsday I supposed.


**Now and forever.**

**By: Little Selene.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Doctor Who or any of its characters belong to me, sadly.**

Somtimes when they're doing just… nothing, while they're sitting on the library sipping from their cups of tea or lying together seeing a silly movie, that probably she chose, on the telly in the living room, or just silently holding hands and so deep in their thoughts that they don't noticing it: he does it.

Without realizing it, without really intention to do it, without really needs to do it, he draws patterns in her bare skin with the tips of his fingers. Sometimes in the back of her hand while theirs are entwined, sometimes on her shoulders or her back during a specially long and emotional hug, sometimes on her arms or even on her stomach in very special and rarely moments where that kind of touch is allowed; but he never tells her the meaning of that patterns.

At the beginning she thinks it's just a think he does while he is thinking, like his thoughts dropping from his mind through his fingers without him noticing it, but with the time she realize that it's always the same draws, always the same circles and lines, always the same thoughts again and again and always makes her feel so utterly and incompressible happy.

And one day she just asks him, just why she wants to know. She wants to know the meaning of that words that make her feel that way, 'cause she likes feeling that way.

- What's the meaning of that? – The Doctor looks at her confused. – That… thing you write sometimes. 'Cause it writing, is it? It's your language, the Time Lord's language.

He frowns at her. He didn't know he was doing that. He doesn't know when he began to do it; not just writing that words all around her skin, but to think them: to feel them.

- It doesn't have a translation in your language, Rose.

- Oh… - She looks disappointed and he thinks if he should tell her, tell her in words that she could understand even if her language or even any other language apart from his doesn't have the complexity enough to really catch the meaning of that patterns that are often not only drawn on her skin but also burned in his mind.

- I can tell you what it says… In my language. Even if you can't understand it, you can hear it. – She looks at him in awe and smiles.

- Yes, please. I want to hear it. – She doesn't know what she is asking and he doesn't know why he hasn't tell her before, but immediately approaches her and whispers in her ear while at the same time draws the patterns in her palm.

She gasps, 'cause even without knowing the real meaning of them, the words were beautiful and breathtaking and suddenly her heart beats faster and her cheeks blush and her body shivers and she doesn't know why but she feels so… complete.

- It's beautiful. – She says.

- It is. – It's his only answer, and one of his bright smiles. – How it sounds?

- Like… - She flushed. – Like it's true… and like it's real. – He looks at her eyes for a moment, like searching for something, like searching for an answer at words that it hasn't really been told even in a language that she can comprehend, but that in some way were told, anyway, and that has to count.

- Gallifreyan… the language of my people, it's so old, so antique that in some way holds the meaning of things in a more real way than any other… Like how really something is named and no how your people name it. In some way when you listen gallifreyan words, even if you don't know the meaning you can understand what it means, 'cause they are the real words for that even if you don't know it. So with the symbols… in some way you must know what it means.

She looks confused, but at the same time she thinks she understands what he means. That maybe she doesn't know what he is telling her when he always draws that patterns on her skin, but she knows how she should feel about it; whatever are the words, whatever are the meaning, they are beautiful and true and real and she likes them so much.

- Can you…? Even if the words don't exist in my language, can you "explain" it to me? Make me… understand it with other words?

He thinks about it, and he knows which are the nearest words in her language but he also knows that words are so less than what he wants to tell her, so utterly inadequate for his feelings and he can't express them in that way, even if she "could" understand it in that way.

- No. – She tries to repress the feeling of disappointment in her, and the real desperation to "know", to really know which words are that make her feel in that way, that blissfully way. But then he says something that confuses her and relieves her at the same time. – But I can show you. – She gasps again.

- How?

- In here. – He says, tapping her temple with her digits. – I can show you the meaning in your mind. Without words, just… the meaning. If you let me.

- Yeah.

- Are you sure? – She frowns this time, why wouldn't she be sure? – What if you don't like it? What if you realize that I have been invisible graffiting your body with words that doesn't amuse you? – He jokes, but she doesn't laugh. She wants to know, she knows she's gonna like it, she knows the meaning in some way and she already likes it.

- Please…

- Close your eyes. – He says firmly. – And open your mind, Rose. Just… relax. – She does like he says and waits just a moment until she feels the touch of his hands in her face. She thinks he is going to do that thing with his fingers in her temples but he just caress her cheek with one, entwined the other in her hair so lets it drop to her back, just above her neck. Then the first hand leaves her cheek and holds her jaw and softly pulls her up, just to touch his lips into hers, so tenderly, so lightly. And then she feels it.

Just like a touch of electricity through the exact point where their lips are meeting and where his hand draws the patterns again in her back, she feels it in her mind and finally catches the real meaning of that words that make her so completely happy and she really knows that there is no way to describe this in any other language than his, but she can try.

She would really have to do it she would have said that the words describe three aspects at the same time in some perfect way entwined them together like an only word which describes everything. She would way that the words talk about two people, but not any people, 'cause the words are so precisely to describe to the exact two people: she and him, the Doctor and Rose, no one else; and the words talk about a feeling of complete devotion and surrender and faith and so many other things without names that she knows and that are being felt in a so deeply way that she didn't know it was possible to feel neither; and finally the words talk about a certain time, but a time with no end and no beginning, not a "now" or a "before" or an "after" but and "always", like something that happens since the beginning of time and will never stop.

Finally, if she really would have to translate that words to an so imperfectly language like English, even with all the subtleties lost in the way, even with all the lost words and meanings and facts, the most exactly translation would be something like "Rose Tyler, I love you, now and forever", and is incredible how that means so much and at the same time just a fraction of the real mean of the words, and it's amazing.

And she smiles while they broke the subtle contact and decide to whisper the only words in her language that in some way can accomplish what she wants to really say.

- Me too, Doctor. – And then she kisses him again, and this time is not subtle or softly or tender; it's passionate and full of love and desire because maybe English can't be enough but she does know another language what perhaps doesn't even use words, but that holds enough and even deeper meanings in its way. And in that language she can make him know that she just feels the same way, now and forever.

I'm really Spanish speaking and this is my first published fanfic in english so I expect to have done it midly right with the language and all that... in reality I was trying to sleep and the idea blown in my mind and didn't leave and now I have to go to work in two hours and I'm really knackered so I expect you to like this a little and make me happy =P

Please give me you're reviews, I need to know how is this so I can continue writing, I really like to can write this story on the original language of the series (or at least i think I can), it seem more realistic.

Maybe I will be writing something else soon, I haven't published in a really long time and I'm kind of excited.

Enjoy!


End file.
